


To Defeat your Enemy

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Lady Harriet Potter, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Not Epilogue Compliant, Rule 63, Sort of Prisoner Snape, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: You must become your enemy.There can only be one Dark Lord.





	To Defeat your Enemy

 

She comes to him at night, dressed only in a silken robe. Severus finds that for the first time in months he has trouble swallowing, when she takes it off.  He is understandably confused for a couple of minutes but then she walks towards the bed, towards him in nothing but her glowing pale skin and her deep, bottomless green eyes and he can’t connect two thoughts together.

Idly, he watches as she throws a leg over him straddling his lap, when did she take off the covers? He can feel the heat and moisture of her most privet part hovering over his and his prick gives a tug of interest. Severus can’t remember the last time he had a lover and he’s pretty sure he’s never bedded anyone twenty years younger. But none of that matters when her deft fingers, long, pale and delicate, are undoing the buttons of his nightgown.

She strips him rather quickly and tries to hide –not very hard though- a smile when she takes in his half hard cock. Those smart fingers of hers take a hold and a groan he didn’t know he was holding, escapes his lips. He looks down, her breasts are quite big, with pert pink nipples, he wants to suck on them. Her stomach is flat and he can spot a few silvery scars. He feels self-conscious then, he’s never been precisely an Adonis and now, without the burden of clothes, she can see all his imperfections. He feels a pang of longing for his night clothes that were discarded earlier, but she moves her clever figures, one of them describing circles over his slit, and all his concerns are washed away. Severus revels in more observation though. There is a small patch of dark red, curly hair on her pubis and her pussy is glistening, he’s more tempted to lick down there than her nipples all of a sudden.

But she will have none of it, some other day then he hopes, and she fully hovers over his now fully hard member, descending slowly on it. Severus groans feeling all the air being sucked from his lungs. She is so impossibly tight and wet and warm, he thinks he might have blacked out for a moment. When his vision returns in full he sees she’s fully seated –he’d already felt it of course- it’s a sight really, her toned thighs stretched and only the very end of his cock pocking out of her. He makes a move to grab her, but she is quick to redirect his hands to the small of her hips. Her small hands land on his chest and Severus realizes she’s keeping him down, both with physically and with magic.

She starts to move then, they both groan overcome with the sensations. She moans loudly and throws her head back, her red mane like a halo around her face.

This is how he imagined Lily once upon a time, Severus thinks, this is his teenage dream realized with the daughter of the woman he loved. Harriet –who isn’t really ‘Potter’ in his mind anymore- suddenly stops, he manages to crack an eye open quickly coming down from his high and sneers when seeing her interrogative stare –really? She wants to ask away right now?- but before he can open his mouth, admittedly because his brain isn’t working at its highest capacity right now, she does.

“I really hope you are not thinking about my mother in this very moment” she tells him in a nonchalant tone, as an afterthought, of course it isn’t. Severus can see the almost palpable rage shimmering in those depths of green.

“Of course not” he lies through his teeth. She evaluates him for a moment and although he doesn’t feel the telltale tug of legilimency in his mind, he can’t help but wonder. But she seems satisfied after a few seconds and starts to move harder, faster, quickly bringing him back to full arousal and Severus can only lie back and take it.

She moves in sharp movements and he can feel his orgasm building up much faster than he’s used to. He’s not going to last long, Severus thinks, his balls tightening. Then she contracts her inner muscles and he’s cumming. His orgasm hits him like a bludger to the face and he’s pretty sure this time he blacks out for real.

When he comes back to himself, he notices she’s nuzzling his neck, right over the hideous mark the bloody serpent left. She seems to feel his discomfort and simply lies flush against his side.

Definitively not Lily, he thinks, he never had this with Lily Evans.

Severus then wraps her in his arms and closes his eyes, sated.


End file.
